Rolling Rin
by mikanella
Summary: Hi. I'm Rin and every single day, I roll. Yet another oneshot of Rolling Girl but in Rin's position... Not that it changed anything... .


Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

**Rolling Rin**  
>by: mitsuki-chan15<p>

_Hi. I'm Rin and every single day, I roll._

Someone threw a sharp pencil at the back of my head. It hurt, yes but I couldn't do anything about it and just kept quiet. I heard someone snicker before a heavy thing hit me next. I presume it was an eraser now. Again, I didn't do anything.

Teacher blabbed on about things that we probably wouldn't be needing to know when it was time to actually look for a job. But nonetheless, I listened to him, not wanting to disappoint my parents with low grades when the report cards come.

"Rin, you're a freak," someone whispered loudly, enough for me to hear. I looked back and saw a group of students putting their tongues out at me with nasty expressions on their faces.

I frowned and looked back in front. I can't do anything if everyone hated me, thought I was a freak and always felt the need to bully me. I couldn't. So I ignore them whenever they push me around, when boys in my class hit me and when girls make me trip on their legs purposely.

The school bell rang so I got up, flung my bag around my shoulders and headed out for home. But I couldn't finish doing so without being cornered by a bunch of boys and being thrown stones at. So when I got home, I had to sneak in to my room to tend to the new injuries without Mom and Dad knowing.

The door creaked open as my twin brother's head peered from outside. He looked around and saw me dabbing a cotton ball on a gash on my arm. He gasped and ran over to me, not forgetting to close the door.

"Rin! What happened?" he asked in a loud whisper. I guess he didn't want Mom and Dad to know about this too.

I shook my head and continued what I was doing. "There's no problem, Len," I answered lifelessly.

He grabbed a cotton from the little plastic and began helping me clean my wound. Well, wounds to be exact. There were little scratches around my legs and arms.

"You should tell me when they bully you! I swear I'd protect you!" He looked serious.

I smiled a little and looked at him. We stayed silent afterwards.

The night went on with Len glancing worriedly at me during dinner time and helping me wash my wounds again before going to bed.

d - = w = - b

It was lunchtime and I was heading to my usual spot in the field but this time, because my classmates spilled my food earlier, I had nothing to eat. So I only sat there, curled up in a ball, enduring my rumbling stomach.

But then this group of girls decided to show up in front of me, each looking very angry. I looked up at them, silently asking what they wanted.

"We're going to eat here so go away, Kagamine," a girl with long teal hair spat, a hand on her hip.

I frowned and started, "But I got here first-"

She kicked me on the side of my body, making me fall down and hold myself up with both hands. I landed on some of the wounds that I had last week so my body instantly felt pain all over. "I don't think I made myself clear. We're going to eat here so go away Kagamine," she repeated in a louder tone. The girls behind her nodded.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't, not in front of them. So, I got up and walked off after someone in their group pushed me roughly on the back, making me fall on my knee and receive another gash.

It was bleeding and I winced when I tried to touch it. I heard the girls behind me laugh before I got up once more and ran off to the back of the school where no one usually went to.

Leaning on a wall, I began tending to another wound on my knee. I got out my handkie and tied it around my right knee where the wound was. Then, I closed my eyes and tried to calm my heart down. It was screeching in pain and just wanted to make me burst out crying.

I shook my head and decided to distract myself with something. I thought back to class today. We got our test results and I failed while everyone else passed. Sensei also gave me an evil smirk while he handed me my test back. Was that supposed to mean something?

Also, because my body felt so painful from all of my injuries, I made our team lose back in P.E. in a game of volleyball. My classmates got mad at me and poured hot water on me inside the locker room. It hurt so badly that I thought I would rather die.

"Rin...? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" I heard my brother Len ask. I could tell it was him even if I didn't turn to look.

He sat beside me and scanned me over. Then, I saw his eyes linger on the handkerchief on my knee. He reached out to touch it gently as he asked, "Who did this? Was it your classmates again?"

I kept quiet. I know Len liked that teal-haired girl so I didn't tell him nor did I plan to tell him anything.

He furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at my face, looking hurt and confused at the same time. "Please, Rin. Stop doing this to yourself. You can tell me everything, you know that!" he exclaimed, almost begging. Well, if he insisted...

I just turned to him and smiled. "I'll roll today too," I said simply.

He looked confused just as the school bell rang again. We scrambled to our feets and went off to our own rooms. Len sent me to my room before he ran off to his.

d - = w = - b

Dad was reading my report card with his thick glasses. Mom was right beside him as I stood in front of both of them. I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and pajamas so that they wouldn't see all the bandages all over my body covering all the wound that I acquired this week.

After a few minutes, Dad growled angrily and asked, "Why are your grades so low? Tell me, Rin! Can't you at least be like your brother Len? He got straight A's! And what did you get? F's, Rin! Big fat F's!"

I flinched at his tone of voice. I looked down to the floor and muttered, "I'll do better next time."

I frowned before Dad could say, "You always say that! When will you ever mean it? We're not paying for your tuition just so you could get F's, Rin! Be more like your brother, why don't you!"

Len was always being compared to me. And everytime he was, I boiled with anger. I don't understand why everyone just doesn't understand that we were different people despite being twins.

Mom said after, "Rin, if you stop going home late every day, you just might have enough time to study at home, won't you? Think about it."

My lips formed a straight line. I'm sorry if my friends always make me get detention for things that I didn't even do, thus making me get home late. For being forced to do my class' cleaning duties alone because my classmates had to go to someone's party everyday, also making me go home late. And I'm sorry if one of my teachers hate me because I caught him once doing things with a student that he shouldn't be doing, probably resulting with me always failing one subject even if I manage to pass the others.

"Go to your room. No TV, computer or even cellphone for a month," Dad said firmly, taking off his glasses and pointing to the stairs. I nodded and walked off. It's not like I watch TV, use the computer or my cellphone anyway.

But then I saw Len leaning on the wall outside of the living room. I saw him, clutching his fists and looking like he wanted to cry. I stopped and smiled before we both went to our room. We plopped down on my bed, sitting cross-legged on it. I don't know why Len didn't go in his.

"Are you okay now?" he asked cautiously as he sniffed. It appeared he couldn't contain himself and cried. He shouldn't be the one crying. This isn't fair. I should be the one weeping right now. He's the one who gets the compliments, the love and everything else. He's the exact opposite of me. And I hate him for that.

I looked up to him and shook my head. "Not just yet. I still have a long way to go before I reach the end." I inched closer to him as he looked at me nervously. "Stop breathing, right now," I said as I grabbed his neck in both hands and tried to strangle him with my head hung low.

If... If he was gone, would I be a lot better? Would Mom and Dad finally love me too? Would my classmates stop bullying, teasing and hurting me? Would sensei stop hating me? Would I... Would I stop rolling...?

"Rin-!" he choked as I continued squeezing his neck. He struggled but I kept fighting back and somehow, it ended up with him on top and me still grasping his neck but wasn't squeezing anymore.

He stared down at me in shock, fright and a bit of anger. He placed his hands on mine and asked, "Rin... Why?"

I let go, tired and let my hands fall beside me.

No... It wouldn't - they wouldn't... I wouldn't stop. If Len were gone, I'm sure life would be a lot worse.

I turned to my right and frowned. "I'm sorry. Let's just go to sleep," I muttered and closed my eyes, preparing to slumber.

He got off of me in a few seconds and went to his own bed before he turned off the lights but I could feel that he was still staring at me even after that.

d - = w = - b

I was back behind the school where Len saw me before with the wound on my knee which is now only a scar. I was nibbling on a piece of bread as I pulled my legs up.

I finished my bread and looked up at the sky. Then, I involuntarily uttered, "There's no problem." I smiled, trying to cheer myself up and headed back to the classroom.

There's no problem. No problem.

I entered the classroom and instantly, a wet thing hit my forehead. I touched it and saw that it was... a spitball. I looked around the room and saw a boy from my class uhm... Hiro, was it? He had a straw in his hands and was grinning at me. My other classmates laughed at me and I ran off to the bathroom to clean myself up.

I washed my forehead very carefully for what seemed like hours and when I was done, I hurriedly ran for the classroom. But when I went in, sensei was already in too.

He shook his head at me and said when I spotted that same evil smirk he had before, "Tsk tsk. Detention again, Kagamine-san."

I frowned, bowed down and went to my seat with my classmates snickering behind me. No problem, indeed.

d - = w = - b

I keep enduring everything. Every single thing that happens to me. My body feels so painful that I'm sure I'm going to break with one more wound. But... If I keep rolling, getting hurt and feeling pain, I'm sure there's bound to be something good that would happen in exchange... right?

I entered the school with Len by my side. He kept giving off death glares to everyone who looked at the bandages on my arms. I smiled at his sweet gesture. Len was the best sibling anyone could ever ask for. But I doubt he ever understood what I said before about rolling again.

A guy, a big, gangly person went up in front of us and stopped us in our tracks. I looked up to him and was met with scary-looking brown eyes staring at me.

Len threw an arm in front of me and asked, trying to keep his voice firm, "What do you want?"

The guy shooed him away and answered, "Get lost, kid. It's the girl I want."

I heard Len growl. Then, he stood straight and announced, "Then you have to get through me first."

No... Len, you idiot!

The guy smirked and swung a fist at Len face as he grunted out, "Fine with me!" No...

My eyes widened as my twin brother's body came flying bakwards. I gasped as the guy went for Len again, probably going for a finishing blow.

"No! Stop! I'm the one you need, aren't I? Don't hurt him- please!" I begged, standing in between Len's body on the floor and the big guy. I had me arms stretched on both my sides, attempting to stop the guy from reaching Len.

I heard Len say in a panicked voice, "Rin, stay away-"

"No, Len...," I started.

"Please let me roll," I said and frowned back at him before I felt a painful punch by my cheek. But before that, I saw Len's eyes widen as he looked like he finally understood what I meant.

d - = w = - b

The nurse was tending to the big bruise on my cheek. It was swelling and now, I look like I have puffy cheeks. Len was right beside me, already finished being tended to.

"So, that guy wasn't related to you? I doubt some stranger would just come looking for you to beat you up Rin," he said when we were already walking back to our classrooms. We were advised to go home but we refused seeing as I could barely even keep my grades up.

I shrugged. Of course that guy wasn't related to me. Sensei probably sent him to cause me pain just to warn me about keeping his dirty secret. From the grin I saw from him when that guy started punching me before the guards interfered, I confirmed that my theory was true.

We stopped by a classroom. This time, Len and I had the same class so we both went in and scurried to our respective seats. Len sat beside me while I was seated somewhere in the middle of the classroom.

I saw a crumpled paper land on my desk. Curiously, I grabbed it and opened it up. It said:

Hey, freako! Nice puffy cheeks!  
>You look like a frog now, much better than how you used to look like!<br>Oh, and by the way, we enjoyed seeing you get beat up like that this morning!  
>Keep entertaining us, okay?<br>At least then, you wouldn't be as useless.

- The whole class, no, actually, the whole world

I just stared at it. I didn't get mad nor did I break it apart. I was just so used to these things that it almost didn't hurt anymore. I said 'almost', note that.

"Psst, Rin. What's that?" Len asked in a whisper. I snapped my head to him and hid the paper under my desk. Then, I shook my head.

He frowned before he reached out for the note and forcefully took it from me. He opened it and read through. I noticed his eyes look pained and angry as he crushed the note in his fist, looking back at our classmates.

I tapped him by the shoulder and lifted my index finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet because sensei might see him and we would get into trouble.

He begrudgingly followed and just threw the crumpled piece of paper at whoever it would hit behind us.

After a second, we heard someone exclaim, "Hey!" Then, we both suppresed our giggles.

d - = w = - b

I couldnt' take it anymore. For as long as I can remember, I've been rolling. Always being pushed around by everyone. Being hurt. What did I even gain by enduring it for so long?

Nothing. There wasn't a single thing that I got in return for being a strong girl. For chasing after the dream that I couldn't even reach. Now, I'm starting to think that I might as well... die. My life was so disturbed and horrifying that living in it was just a waste of time.

"Hey." Len sat down beside me again, breaking me from my suicidal thoughts.

I nodded at him in response. I always noticed that I never really spoke much around anyone. Actually, The longest sentence that I have ever uttered was directed to Len.

"So uhm... Here." He leaned closer to me and pecked me on the forehead, his eyes shut as he did. Then, he pulled back, his face red and his eyes looking away.

My eyes widened in shock. Did Len just give me a kiss? Gee. I have never been kissed before. And it... felt nice. Even if it was from my twin brother, Len.

"R-Rin," he stuttered out. I looked at him, urging him to go on.

"Are you okay now?" he asked seriously.

My earlier happiness easily dies down. I remember the last time he asked me that. It was a terrible moment. I couldn't forgive myself for doing that to him - to the person who probably cared the most about me!

I shook my head and said, "No, just a bit more and we'll be able to see something... So..." I felt a tears roll down my cheeks. I slowly reached my hands up to my neck. Len instinctively backed away a bit when he saw my hands moving but paused to look that it wasn't his neck my hands were going for.

"So...," I repeated, closing my eyes and already crying, "So I'll stop breathing now."

Good bye cruel world. Good bye my parents. Good bye classmates. Good bye senseis...

My heart wrenched at my last farewell. "Good bye Len. I'll roll... for t-the last t-time," I choked out. Then, I squeezed my neck hard in my fingers until I couldn't breathe anymore-

But Len suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace after tearing my hands off of my neck. I felt surprised as a hiccup escaped my lips from crying so much. He was hugging so tightly like he didn't want me to go anwhere. Like he actually... cared if I went away.

"Are you alright now? It's okay. You must've been pretty tired, huh?" he said with every sincerity he could muster up.

I stayed still before my brain processed everything that went on. Then, I furrowed my eyebrows together and bit my lower lip as I resisted the urge to cry.

"Don't worry, you can cry now," he muttered before I burst into tears and gripped the front of his unform, burying my face onto his chest.

From this moment on, Rolling Rin officially disappears.

**End**

d - = w = - b

Author: This was in no way supposed to be twincest, incest or cest... haha, kidding. But seriously, Rin and Len in here are really just twins who love each other. Nothing more than family love, though. Hehe. Sorry for twincest fans out there who're probably hiding behind the bushes.

Anyway, I know 'Rolling Girl' is seriously overused but I couldn't fight back those little plot bunnies in there who kept tugging at me sleeve the whole freaking day. (glares at the plot bunnies currently dancing in delight after being finally written) And I haven't seen a Rin version of a 'Rolling Girl' fanfic before... So err... bye~


End file.
